1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a hand holding net basket for frying, especially, to a net basket which is tightly fixed by symmetric fulcrums so to increased the tightness thereof, and scraps will not accumulate in the gaps within the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the fried chicken, potato strips, etc. is put within a hand holding net basket, and then the basket within food therein is put into oil for frying. While in a prior art net basket is shown in FIG. 1, an upper basket frame (1) and a lower basket frame (2) are installed for being connected with a net frame (3). A hook (11) is installed on the front rim of the upper basket frame (1), while a handle (21) is connected on the inner rim of the lower basket frame (2). A triangle bracket (22) extended downwards from the handle (22) to the lower end of the net frame (3). Then the two front sides of the bracket (22) are welded on the front portion of the lower basket frame (2). In this structure, since the lower end of the hook (11) resists against the front rim of the lower basket frame (2), and because of no welding therebetween, thus scraps are easy existed in the gaps (such as potato scraps). If these scraps do not be removed, then they will be fried continuously. Thus, the order of the food can be affected and it is possible to harm the eater's health. The fulcrums of the whole net basket are only exhibited in the two sides of the bracket (22) and the welding portion of the lower basket frame (2). Therefore, the stability is worse. Generally, in order to remove the scraps between the lower end of the hook and the lower basket frame, it is necessary to beat and flap the net basket continuously. Thus, the hook (11) and the bracket (22) will become loose. Therefore, this is not an ideal design.